1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-component hardenable composition that has good storage stability and is activatable by the application of mechanical and/or physical forces. These compositions are composed of monomeric, oligomeric, and/or polymeric compounds and one or more components that effect hardening, i.e., hardening agents, whereby at least the monomeric, oligomeric or polymeric and/or the component or components effecting hardening are contained in a reaction-hindering protective casing. The composition may, if desired, also contain other conventional additives. An object of the invention is also a method of producing, activating and applying such activatable one-component substances.